


American Pie

by jelly123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was your best friend, you played together all the time. But when something bad happens, you never see him again... That's what you thought anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lawerence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I was re-watching the pilot, and wanted to add a little bit of happiness to that terrible day.  
> So far, you and Dean are about four, and it was the day that he went away.

**November 2 nd 1983**

“Dean! Mommy says I can play with you today!” You said excitedly, running over as fast as your little legs could carry you.

The Winchesters have been you’re neighbours since as long you can remember, and you always got to play with Dean, he was your friend.

“Cool! I’ll ask Momma if Sammy can play too! You’ll like him (Y/N)! He doesn’t talk as much as I do!” The equally excited young Dean laughed.

You both ran into his house in search of his mom, Mary Winchester. You found her upstairs, rocking a sleepy Sam in his nursery.

“Momma!” Dean yelled.

“Shhh. Dean Honey, I’m trying to get Sammy to sleep. You’ll have to be quiet.” Mary told him.

“Okay Momma. We were just wondering if Sammy could play with us.”

“Not yet sweetie. He’s still too little to play with you and (Y/N). Give him a sometime, and then he’ll be big enough to play.” Mary said softly.

“Oh. Okay. Me and (Y/N) are going to play in my room. Come on (Y/N) I wanna show you the cars Daddy got me!”

You followed him to his bedroom, anxious to see the new toys he promised to show you.

“Look (Y/N)! This one is exactly like Daddy’s car!” Dean exclaimed, holding up a miniature version of John’s Impala.

“Cool!” You said, holding your own hand out for him to pass it to you, so you could look at it better.

“One day, when I’m bigger, I’ll get to drive Daddy’s car. It’ll be really fun! Maybe we’ll still be best friends and you can come with me and we’ll go to the beach!”

“We’ll always be friends Dean. I don’t like any of the other kids around here. They’re all stinky.”

“Yeah. They all are smelly.” He giggled at the word. Mommy and Daddy said calling someone stinky or smelly is bad, and hurts their feelings, but no mommys or daddys were around.

They continued playing with Dean’s car, racing them around his room. Until they were told to go outside, so Sam could sleep. Outside they made up a game where one of them was a monster and the other was supposed to put the monster to sleep by telling it a really boring story, in some made up language. Soon it started to get dark, and you were called home for the night.

“Ahhh. Mommy! Can’t I stay out and play longer??” You whined.

“Not tonight, it’s time for your bath and then you have to go to bed. We’re going to Nana’s tomorrow.”

“NANA NANA NANA NANA NANA! Okay. Bye Dean! I’ll play with you when I get back from Nana’s!” You waved to your friend, joining your Mommy back in the house.

********************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Dean went back to his house, wondering why (Y/N) always got to see her Nana, and he didn’t even know if he had one.

“Daddy?”

“Yes Dean.” John said looking up from his newspaper.

“Why don’t I get to see my Nana? (Y/N) is always seeing hers. But I don’t. Do I even have a Nana?”

“Dean, your Nana isn’t around. She went away.” Trying to tell a 4 year old, his grandparents were dead, was actually kind of hard.

“She doesn’t want to see me?”

“No buddy, it’s not that she doesn’t want to see you, she can’t. She’s in heaven with the angels, watching over all of us.”

“Oh. Okay.” His little mind trying to understand what he was being told.

“Anyway, it’s time for bed. Want to say good night to Sammy before I tuck you in?”

“Yeah!”

Dean followed John upstairs into Sammy’s nursery, where Mary was setting him in his crib.

“Someone wanted to come say good night to his little brother.”

John lifted Dean up so he can see into Sammy’s crib.

“Night Sammy.” He leaned in and kissed his brother on the forehead.

“Come on buddy; let’s get you ready for bed.” John took Dean to his room and got him tucked in.

“Night Daddy.”

“Night Dean.”

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

You had been restless all the time your mom was getting you ready for bed. You had a fun day with your best friend and you wanted to tell her everything you did. Plus the looming visit to Nana’s had you excited.

“And he showed me the cars his Daddy gave him! He got one that looks like his Daddy’s real car! It was so cool Mommy! When I go to Nana’s I’m going to tell her too! She likes when I tell her about my friends! Why can’t we go now to Nana’s? Why do I have to wait until the morning?”

“Because Baby, Nana need to sleep and so do you. We will go first thing in the morning. Now it’s time to sleep. The morning will be here before you know it.”

“Night Mommy.”

“Good night Baby.”

Your mom turned out your light and you tried to close your eyes, but you were too excited. Going to Nana’s was the best, she always had cookies, and she always told you stories, though Mommy said that they were too scary for a little girl. But you weren’t little; you were Nana’s big girl.

You sat up in your bed, not ready to go to sleep yet. You turned on the lamp beside your bed, and found the colouring book you hid under your bed. You started colouring until you felt good and tired, but that didn’t happen. Though you had your lamp on, your room was really dark, until a weird orange light came from your window.

Getting out of bed, you tip toed over to the window, curious to know where the pretty light was coming from. You realised that it wasn’t so pretty, when you saw it was coming from Dean’s house. Scared you screamed for your parents.

“(Y/N)! What is it?” Your dad came running in.

“Daddy! There’s somethin wrong with Dean’s house! It’s all orange and my window is hot. What’s going on Daddy??!”

“Go find Mommy. I’ll be right back.” He said, and then left.

But you didn’t go find your mom, you followed him outside, you wanted to know what was going on. When you got outside, Dean was there holding Sammy. You ran over to him.

“Dean!”

“(Y/N)! Somethings wrong with my house! I heard Momma scream and when I went to see what happened to her, Daddy gave me Sammy and told me to get out of the house. I’m scared (Y/N).”

“It’ll be okay Dean. My Daddy went to help, you’re Mommy and Daddy will be okay too.”

“Okay.” He sniffled.

“(Y/N)! I told you to go find Mommy.” Your dad yelled once he saw that you had disobeyed him.

“I had to see if Dean and Sammy was okay Daddy. I was scared for them. The orange light is scary. And, and, I don’t get a good idea from it. There’s something bad in there Daddy, like a monster.”

“It’s okay Baby, it was just a fire. An ash from their fireplace fell onto the carpet that’s all. You can stay with Dean and Sammy for now, but you two go stand by Dean’s Daddy’s car. That way us adults now where you are. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Where’s my Momma?”

“Just go stand by the car, we’ll tell you guys when it’s safe to come close to the yard again.”

The three of you (Dean holding Sam) went and climbed on the trunk of John’s car, waiting for your parents to come back. Both of you were scared and wanted to know what was going on. You hugged Dean, wanting to comfort him and this was the only way you knew how. You both sat in silence, unsure of what was going on. Soon John came over.

“Dean, we have to go. We can’t stay here anymore.”

“But where’s Momma? Isn’t she coming with us?”

“No. She’s with your Nana and the angels now.”

“But..”

“No buts, we have to go. Say good bye to (Y/N).” John took Sam from his older brother and got into the car.

“Bye (Y/N), I hafta go now.”

“You gunna come back right Dean?”

“Yeah. Daddy won’t keep me away from my bestest friend.”

“Okay Dean.”

He hugged you and followed his Dad into the Impala, telling you he’ll keep his promise and will be back very soon.

That was 6 years ago……


	2. Sioux Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years later...

**September 21 st 1989 **

“But Mom, why do I have to go to Uncle Bobby’s? Why can’t I stay with you?”

“We’ve been over this; you are too young to come with me. You will only be there a few days, I won’t be long (Y/N).”

“Fine.” You pouted.

“You like going to Bobby’s.”

“I used to.”

“I swear (Y/N) you’re 16, not 10 some days.” Your mom laughed.

You just turned and looked out the window of your mom’s car, yeah sometimes you liked going over to Uncle Bobby’s, he didn’t treat you like a little kid, he actually told you the truth, unlike you’re parents. You were 8 when you’re dad died, and you met Bobby for the first time. Him and your mom sat you down and explained that they were hunters and not the animal kind, the monster kind. Being 8, you believed every word they said, which made it easier. But that was the last time your mom actually told you the truth. You started asking questions, about other adults you knew, if they were hunters too, and when you asked about Mary and John Winchester, you were told to stop asking questions. So you asked Bobby, he said that he wasn’t sure about Mary, but he knew John was, telling you that sometimes, he leaves the boys with him and that they’re all okay, so you ask whenever you go there, if the boys are coming over too, but you’re told that it’s not likely, that they were somewhere, conveniently, on the other side of the country. Therefore, you stopped asking questions about your childhood best friend, and started asking about the monsters the grown-ups were hunting. Thus began your education in hunting, learning everything and anything you could about monsters.

Somewhere between the state line and Sioux Falls, you fell asleep, exhausted from the frequent relocating. Your mom shook your shoulder when you arrived at Bobby’s.

“(Y/N), we’re here. Wake up, sweetheart.”

“Huh?” You said, groggy.

“We’re at Bobby’s. Come on, grab your stuff. I’m going to let him know we’re here.”

She left you still sitting in the car, trying to rub the sleep from your eyes. Finally you opened the door and grabbed your duffel bag, walking up the gravel driveway to the front door, completely oblivious to the familiar black car, parked beside your mom’s car.

“(Y/N)? That you?” A gruff voice called from the living room/library.

“Yeah Uncle Bobby, who else would it be?” Confused why he would ask such a thing.

“(Y/N)!??!” A voice you didn’t recognize.

You walked into where you knew your mom and Bobby were, only to find that they weren’t the only ones in there. You recognized John right away, though he looked a lot older than the last time you saw him. Behind him were two little boys, fighting over some toy, but when you entered the room, the bigger one stopped.

“Dean?!” You said, setting your bag down and approaching the two boys.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Dean it’s me, (Y/N).”

He looked at you, still unsure of what you were telling him. Skeptical he looked to the adults, who all confirmed that you were telling the truth.

“(Y/N)?” You took a step forward and he closed the gap, wrapping his arms around you.

A round of Awwwes, coming from your mom and Bobby, and John just cleared his throat. Apparently, he’s changed over the last 6 years. Upon hearing his dad clear his throat, Dean broke the embrace, stepping back once again.

“Kay, well thanks again Bobby, I’ll be back in a week to pick them up.” John said with a wave and was gone.

You turned back to your mom and Bobby.

“Yeah, thanks Bobby. I’ll be back as soon as I can for (Y/N). You be good for Bobby.” Your mom said, and then she too, was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than planned, but I hope to have more interaction between Dean and the reader in the next chapter.


End file.
